Welcome to the Circus
by InMoNochrome
Summary: Jazz moves to Praxis to open his new studio, and by chance catches Prowl's optic. Edit: the link for the last part is in my profile
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this written up for a few months, so we'll see if I finish writing it or not. **

**And I actually put the units of time I'm using this time!**

**Units of Time**

**Astrosecond- .498 seconds**

**Breem- 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes**

**Deca-cycle- 3 weeks**

**Groon- 1 hour**

**Joor- hour**

**Klik 1.2 minutes**

**Mega-cycle- 93 hours**

**Meta-cycle- 13 months**

**Orbital cycle- 1 day**

**Orn- 13 days**

**Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months**

**Vorn- 83 years**

**I do not own anything**

He was gorgeous, elegant, and clearly not native to Praxis with a frame like that, but seemed to be causing all helms to turn when they passed. All he was doing was drinking energon, but he made it look like an art. He was small and lithe in stature, curves in all the right places, along with exotic white optics.

"Uh, Prowl?"

Prowl brought his attention back to his partner sitting in front of him, Ironhide, the other mech was smiling with a glint of humor in his optics. Prowl made to ignore him and took a sip of his energon, their lunch break would be over soon.

Ironhide turned to glance over his shoulder to see what had so avidly caught Prowl's attention. His optics landed on a small silver mech drinking his energon, he was cute, though he was already happily bonded, he had to hand it to Prowl he knew how to pick em.

"So you gonna talk to em or just stare?" Ironhide teased leaning forward so the conversation wouldn't go beyond them.

Prowl was silent as he stared at Ironhide, he glanced towards the other mech debating whether he should risk it and be rejected or have a small chance of being accepted. Prowl sighed and looked back towards Ironhide, "Our breaks over," Prowl answered before getting up, leaving a credit chip on the table and heading for the exit, Ironhide pausing before following.

When they were both outside and back on their patrol Ironhide chose to voice his thoughts on the matter, "Seriously mech? It's not every orbital cycle some mech catches your attention, patrol could've waited."

Prowl sighed internally, knowing he missed his chance, "It's nothing you need concern yourself about," he responded, ending the conversation before it started, continuing their patrol in silence.

"I bet ya'r his type," Ironhide remarked with a smirk.

Prowl's doorwings gave a harsh twitch at that, battle computer buzzing at the thought.

Before Prowl could make a retort some rebellious younglings sped by breaking the speed limit, causing both Prowl and Ironhide to transform in pursuit.

* * *

It was getting late but Jazz was feeling pretty good that orbital cycle. He'd just put the finishing touches on his new studio and he'd be officially teaching classes within the next few orbital cycles.

He was excited, it was something he'd wanted to do for a while now, but his career performing for the circus had taken up all of his time. Now that he had decided to take a break from it all, he could officially teach.

He would be teaching pole tricks and exotic dance, he had put flyers out in advance so hopefully there would be enough interested. That was his only fear that many would think what he taught was trashy, a lot of bots thought that way anytime they heard the words 'exotic dance'. Thankfully he made the flyers a bit vague to what all the classes entailed to deter lowlifes from stopping by hoping for a show.

Taking one final look around for the orbital cycle, Jazz shut off the lights, locked up and headed out back to his apartment.

As his build was more of a dancers build and didn't have as much mass, he didn't have a t-cog so he had to walk everywhere. This didn't phase Jazz one bit, he enjoyed looking around and taking in the sites. This wasn't his first time in Praxis as the circus had been to all of the cities on Cybertron at least once, but he never got to actually walk around the city and he always did want to see the Helix Gardens.

The walk back to his apartment was pretty far from his studio. There were just enough bots out on the streets it made him feel a little better about walking home so late. Though the farther he got from the cities center, the more it felt like someone was watching him.

Jazz stopped briefly to glance over his shoulder when he suddenly heard pedefalls rapidly approaching. He moved forward before attempting to turn only to be caught in a rough tackle, knocking the wind out of him.

He was so disoriented that he could barely fight off the mech that was attempting to remove his codpiece. Panicked and still in a daze Jazz struck the mech in the face with the palm of his servo and felt a satisfying snap from the mechs nasal ridge.

He attempted to backpedal, crawl away from the mech but was just dragged back into his previous position.

Before the mech could do anymore he was roughly pulled off of him by a large red mech. A black and white praxian approached Jazz careful not to startle him.

"Are you harmed?" he asked calmly to a frazzled Jazz.

Jazz shook his helm in the negative staring back up at the praxian mech, "fine jus a little worse for wear."

* * *

He really wasn't expecting his patrol with Ironhide to come across the mech from the café, but there he was walking down the street when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a much larger mech.

The mech had quite the audacity to try such a stunt right in the open, had to be overcharged or just plain crazy.

He and Ironhide had quickly run over to the two, the smaller struggling weakly, probably from the hit and subsequent fall. Ironhide grabbed the other by the scruff and pulled him away from the other, while Prowl headed over to the smaller bot still on the ground.

"Are you harmed?" Prowl asked, a bit worried that the other still hadn't stood up.

The smaller had shook his helm in the negative before verbally adding that he was more or less fine.

Prowl stared before offering his servo to the other who paused before accepting it, the mech was a bit wobbly still trying to get his gyros steady.

The small mech rubbed the back of his helm, possibly in a little pain before speaking, "thank you," and giving Prowl a shy smile.

Prowl's doorwing gave a small twitch that most wouldn't have noticed unless they'd known him for a long time.

Prowl's comm. went off, "Hey I got this mech, I'm sure ya can take care of the other," Ironhide sent.

Glancing back Prowl could see that Ironhide had the other mech in stasis cuffs, "Patrol is about over you can head home once you drop him off at the startion," Prowl replied back over the comm.

Ironhide turned to march the other mech away and back towards the station, but not before sending back a cheeky reply, "though I think he's had enough rough play for the night."

Prowl twitched slightly but did not give a reply. Turning back to the smaller mech now awkwardly just standing there, Prowl took a moment to internally calm down before speaking, "I will escort you home, as to avoid anymore incidents."

Prowl moved forward before transforming in the street and waiting for the other.

The other just stood there, "Uh, ah can't…ah don't transform."

Prowl froze, now more than confused before reverting back to his bipedal form.

"Don't transform?" he questioned, needing to know the reason, his battle computer was buzzing and throwing all kinds of possible reasons.

"Yeah, don't have a T-cog, so no transform'n," he responded casually albeit nervously, he'd apparently gained odd attention from this before if his body language was anything to go by.

Prowl stood up straighter before walking over to the other, "Then we walk."

Prowl motioned for the other to lead as they made their way to the others residence.

Prowl didn't quite understand not having a T-cog since all bots were created with them, but he figured it was probably more personal and would ignore it for now. On another note he now had a second chance to actually talk to this mech but he hadn't the slightest clue on how to begin. The other seemed friendly enough, but after tonight's incident he was probably not up for much talking.

"So…wha's your name?" the smaller asked suddenly after a while of silence and Prowl contemplating.

Thinking for a bit that maybe he was wrong he glanced over to his side before responding, "Prowl."

The other smiled at him before replying back with his own, "Jazz."

* * *

The other mech, Prowl, was so quiet. Jazz couldn't tell if that's how he naturally was or if he was just trying to stay professional.

"Sorry bout the havn' ta walk, and ah don't exactly live that close," Jazz told him trying to make conversation. He was actually surprised when the other began to respond.

"If I may ask, why were you out so late in the first place? Prowl asked with genuine curiosity.

Jazz just smiled back at him before replying, "I'm opening up a studio and I had some finishing touches I needed to get done."

* * *

The answer was simple enough, but this mech seemed to live pretty far from where his studio was; supposing the studio was in the part of town he'd gotten attacked. But to live this far and have to walk? This was ridiculous, and once again his processor was back to the 'no T-cog' bit.

"Is there a particular reason you don't have a T-cog? If it's too personal you don't have to answer," he couldn't help himself, Prowl had to know even if Jazz didn't answer.

Jazz just continued smiling at him, though it was a bit subdued. "Ah used ta perform, and ya couldn't have too much mass or ya wouldn't be able ta do half the stuff ya were, hence the T-cog as well as a majority of mass being removed."

It was more than Prowl expected from the other and not the reason he had expected, though it was easy enough to tell that the other didn't have nearly as much mass as most but it looked like he did have about as much as a femme and they could still transform. Before he could think too much more on it Jazz spoke up again.

"Ah know what ya're thinkn', and ah do, but most femmes don't do half the tricks ah do."

Prowl nodded, noting that the other didn't specify what it was he actually did in those performances, "I have to admit, I was not expecting that."

Jazz just smiled and they continued the rest of the way in mostly silence. Once they finally made it to Jazz's residence they said their goodbyes, while Prowl waited to make sure he got inside without any incident before parting ways.

* * *

Jazz had to smile to himself, the opening of the studio and hence classes went better than he had expected.

There were a few with some rude comments but were quickly put in their place by two of the other students. It was a good start, and he had already found two good friends from it, they were a bit older than him but were pretty excited about the coming classes.

Locking up for the night and starting to head back home, he suddenly noticed the Enforcer from a few nights ago, he was casually leaning against one of the side buildings near his studio facing away from him.

Jazz slowed his walk till he came up next to him, tilting sideways to be in his line of vision before speaking, "ya waitin' for someone?"

The Enforcer or Prowl unshuttered his optics to look at him before responding, "I was, but since they're here now I guess we can leave," and he began to walk in the direction of Jazz's residence.

Jazz watched him for a few kliks before jogging up to him to walk beside him.

"Ya didn't by chance make it ya job ta escort meh home, did ya?"

Prowl looked over to him giving him a small smile before looking back to the front, "of course not, I'm off duty."

Jazz stared dumbstruck before cracking into a big grin, "funneh."

**So I love Cirque du Soleil shows, I own 3 DVD's and saw Quidam live in Savannah last year. So when I say circus I'm referring to cirque performances.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear lord, Jazz-speak! So there's probably some inconsistencies with Jazz's speech, so ignore them if you find them.**

**Units of Time**

**Astrosecond- .498 seconds**

**Breem- 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes**

**Deca-cycle- 3 weeks**

**Groon- 1 hour**

**Joor- hour**

**Klik 1.2 minutes**

**Mega-cycle- 93 hours**

**Meta-cycle- 13 months**

**Orbital cycle- 1 day**

**Orn- 13 days**

**Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months**

**Vorn- 83 years**

**I do not own anything**

"Ah don't know what ta do?" Jazz said while casually leading one of his students through one of the more balance oriented moves.

Chromia gave out a snort or laughter, "seriously? You don't know what to do? Have you seen yourself doing your own profession, I think that's enough to turn some heads and maybe some othe-"

"Chromia! Don't be so crude, I don't think that's the problem," Elita One looked over to Jazz, "He's been walking you home since you opened the studio, obviously he's interested-" Elita paused as she fell twisted into another position, "And you obviously like him back, if you rushing everyone out the door at a particular time every orbital cycle is any clue," she smirked at Jazz's suddenly flustered form.

"Don't huff at me, I'm just trying to help," Elita laughed at the look Jazz was giving her.

"Don't worry Jazzlet, I'm sure Prowl will make the move soon, his battle computer's probably screaming at him about why he still hasn't smexed you up," Chromia smirked, as she gracefully dismounted and walked over to the now flushing Jazz.

Helping his student down, Jazz turned towards Chromia after telling the other to practice the move over a mat, "Ya still neva told meh how ya know Prowl."

Elita laughed before dismounting herself and walking over, "Ironhide, Chromia's bondmate of course, he's Prowl's partner."

Jazz paused for a klik, thinking about the red mech who was with Prowl the first time they'd met, "huh," Jazz shook his helm to clear it before continuing, "anyways, when was it ya wanted meh ta come over and help ya set up ya surprise?" he directed to Elita.

* * *

Prowl gazed over his report, not really seeing it. His mind was still reeling on how, or more like when he should ask Jazz out. They got along well, though they only ever had contact during the times he walked him home, but there was still that thought that what if he wasn't interested in him like that. His battle computer pointed out that he hadn't asked him to stop walking him home, so that had to be a good sign, right?

Prowl shuttered his optics to refocus on the report he was supposed to be filling out to turn in. Resuming to fill out the report he felt a shift next to him of another bot sitting down next to him.

"Ironhide," confirming that he knew who was now sitting next to him.

"Prowl," Ironhide responded in short.

Prowl sat still filling out the report waiting for Ironhide to crack, he knew the other didn't just sit there for no reason.

"Okay, that's it! What the frag mech, ya still haven't asked him out?!" Ironhide all but yelled, staring at Prowl waiting for some kind of response.

Finally finishing the report, Prowl let the datapad rest on his lap as he turned to Ironhide with the same blank expression as always, "and what makes you come to that conclusion?"

Ironhide's serious expression broke into one of humor, "Seriously mech, if ya had asked him out, ya wouldn't be sitting here forever and a day filln' out that report," Ironhide raised an optic ridge at him, daring him to say he was wrong.

Prowl suddenly got up to walk out of the room, turning in his report before coming back to sit next to Ironhide and let out a long sigh, "I haven't figured out the appropriate time to ask."

Ironhide let out a snort, "Prowl, the times not going to be any different than any other…I'd suggest asking when ya get to his residence in case it's a negative."

Prowl snorted at Ironhide's response, "thank you Ironhide, for that lovely piece of advise."

Ironhide watched with a humorous smile on his face as Prowl got up and exited the precinct.

* * *

Prowl walked alongside Jazz in their daily routine of him escorting the other home. He was nervous about asking him, and that he was oddly quiet for a change just heightened his nerves.

He needed to break the silence, "rough day?"

He watched as the other seemed to startle back to awareness before looking back at him and then averting his gaze.

"Nah, just a lot'a stuff on ma mind."

Prowl watched as the other shook his helm before continuing now with a smile, "so how was ya day?"

He stared for a moment, "same as usual, and you?"

* * *

Jazz thought about the conversation he had had with Elita and Chromia and smiled, "same old, was talkn' with two of mah students who seem ta know ya pretty well," suddenly feeling like that came out wrong and needing to explain he quickly continued, "One has relations with your partner, Ironhide? Uhh… but it's supposed ta be a secret, so don't tell if ya know," Jazz tried to explain frantically, worrying now he might sound like a stalker.

Prowl looked like he was trying to keep from laughing, but had a small smile on his face, "I can make a few guesses…they're students of yours?"

"Uh yeah, but ya can't tell Ironhide," damnit he thought, now it sounds like it's something illegal, "It's a surprise, an he's not supposed ta know," there that should have fixed things, right?

Prowl looked a bit curious now, but made no comment on it.

They both fell into companionable silence for the remainder of the walk.

Sorting and organizing his thoughts , Prowl was partially dreading the next few kliks.

As the two made it to the entrance of the apartment Prowl stopped short, causing Jazz to look back at him with a puzzled expression, "somethn' wrong?"

Prowl paused, "No, nothing's wrong, I…" he cut off, his nerves getting to him, shuttering his optics and clearing his processor before he looked back up to Jazz and continued, "Are you busy the next few orbital cycles?"

Jazz shuttered his optics a few times before turning to face Prowl fully, "Are ya…" he stopped a moment then smiled with his servos clasped behind his back, standing straight, "the orbital cycle afta the next Ah'm free."

Prowl all but stalled at the response, "I'll come by then at 1200, have a nice night."

Jazz just smiled a little more, "ya too, Ah'll be waitn'." And he turned to head into the apartment complex.

Well he basically just asked him out and in turn basically got a yes, that went down better than he thought it would.

* * *

Elita walked into her home quickly glancing around before going back out and walking back in with Jazz in tow.

"Homey," was Jazz's response upon entering.

Elita smiled and walked into one of the back rooms followed by Jazz, who was still glancing around casually.

"Well this is the room, now work your magic."

Jazz let out a short laugh before looking around for a good spot to place the surprise in the berth room. Location decided he began removing parts from his susbspace, Elita helping him shortly after to put it together.

"Sooo…how are you," Elita asked with humor in her voice as they both messed with the connecting parts, trying not to smack the other with their own beam.

"Good…Ah got a date tomorr-!" Jazz started but was interrupted by Elita spinning around with her beam, smacking Jazz in the back, knocking him over.

"What?! Really? He asked you?" Elita smiled at air before looking down to the fallen Jazz. Looking to the beam in her servo, she quickly tried to hide it behind her, even though it was taller.

"Ow," Jazz, still on the floor looked back and up at Elita before pointing to the other end of the room, "You! go ova there and work."

Elita, with an embarrassed smile moved over to the corner of the room to finish her part, "So he asked?"

Elita watched as Jazz crawled back over to his own beam to continue putting it together, "yup…it was sweet."

She could see the fond smile on his face, making her very happy for her newest friend.

* * *

Elita and Jazz both stood back to admire their servowork, before Jazz motioned for Elita to test it out to make sure it wouldn't fall.

Elita quickly climbed up and spun around a bit testing the tension of the beam between the ceiling before sliding back down and smiling to Jazz, putting an arm around his shoulder, "thank you very much Jazzlet."

"ya're welcome Lita," Jazz smiled back doing the same but having to drape his arm around her waist because of the height difference.

Both were heading to the door to the living room when the front entrance door could be heard unlocking, Elita in a panic shoved Jazz to the side, knocking him over once again, and whisper shouted, "HIDE!"

Jazz gazed at her skeptically strewn across the floor before looking around for a good hiding spot.

Elita exited the berth room not paying attention to where Jazz went to hide, "Love, what are you doing home so early?" she asked peacefully with a dainty smile on her face.

Optimus stopped looking around and towards her with warmth in his optics before approaching while still looking around, "I seemed to have left a few files here, it's just a matter of where I left them."

"Hmm, the dining room possibly?" Elita attempted, trying to be helpful.

Optimus shook his head in the negative after glancing back that way, "I think I had them with me in the berth room last night." He began to make his way to that room when Elita jumped in his path, "Don't worry I'll get it for you!" she all but yelled, making a quick retreat back to the berth room.

Looking around, it did not take her long to find them, when she turned around Optimus was standing in the doorway.

Elita all but dropped the datapads in a panic before quickly ushering him back out of the room and to the entrance of their home," Here you go, have a nice day," and all but closed the door on her mate.

She paused with her back to the door before letting out a long sigh before remembering Jazz.

Quickly heading back to the berth room Elita looked around before calling out for him when a small cabinet door suddenly fell open.

Elita walked over to the small cabinet and peered in before laughing a little to herself.

Jazz was bent up in one of the most awkward contortionist like poses to fit in the cabinet, with at least one foot perpendicular to his helm, "ya're lucky I love ya so much."

**I imagine Elita One fun and exuberant when not in a war. And if you couldn't figure out what they were putting together, it was a pole.**

**Chapter 3 may take longer because my schedule is going to be pretty busy this quarter.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess that didn't take as long as I thought it would…**

**I do not own anything**

They were in a small café for lunch, sitting close to the window where one could see the different merchants that lined the street.

The date so far was going relatively well, once they both got over their nerves at least.

Prowl found that he had rather enjoyed Jazz's company when escorting him home, that actually that tended to be the highlight of his day.

Speaking to him at a time other then their daily schedule was refreshing to say the least, it was still technically early in the orbital cycle and neither were tired from working like usual.

"So why Praxis?" Prowl asked, curious of his choice.

Jazz was looking down at his energon with a smile on his face, "well it's not too far from Iacon and…" here he looked up to Prowl, "I've always wanted to see the Helix gardens."

Prowl gazed into his white optics, feeling a tug at his spark, he would make sure he brought Jazz to see them, if not later that day.

Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by another mech running over calling Jazz's designation; Jazz in turn looked surprised to see the other mech.

Jazz called the approaching mech Dasher, before suddenly the mech was standing exceedingly close to Jazz and started speaking in a language that he himself couldn't even place on Cybertron.

Prowl watched the two as Jazz seemed understood the mech perfectly fine and spoke back in the odd language. Whatever was being said appeared to be making Jazz a little upset, the stress could clearly be seen in his optics.

The other mech seemed desperate for Jazz's attention, yet it looked like Jazz was trying to get the other to leave him alone, when the other suddenly grabbed Jazz's shoulder.

Prowl's doorwings arched up into a higher V than they already were, "I'm sorry but can I help you?" Prowl's voice cut through the other mech; Dasher's monologue, making the mech pause and look at him before saying something to Jazz.

Jazz flushed and grabbed the mechs servo, lifting it off of his shoulder while saying something to the other. Dasher seemed to deflate before he turned away to leave.

Prowl watched him go before directing his attention back to Jazz, who looked a mix between flustered and even more stressed.

"Is something wrong?" He didn't want to pry but obviously, something was upsetting the other, and personally he just didn't like to see Jazz unhappy.

"No…" Jazz heaved a small sigh, calming down before looking out through the window, "Yes…Dasher wants meh ta come help with one of the shows tha's in town, but ah lef' so Ah could open mah own little place."

"Why does he need your help now?" Prowl waited, the mech seemed desperate for Jazz's help, if that is all it was.

"One of the performers was injured in a wreck."

Prowl stared, waiting for the other to elaborate, "…but you said that you don't have T-cogs in your work?"

Jazz shook his helm looking back down, "he was jus' in the wrong place at the wrong time, debris from the wreck hit em and he won't be up before the show."

Well that was a fairly good reason for the mech to appear so desperate.

Prowl looked at Jazz thoughtfully, "So why don't you help them?"

Jazz wouldn't meet his optics, "It's jus'…Ah'd have ta leave now ta practice the routine and Ah…Ah don't want ta just leave ya here."

Prowl smiled at the others thoughtfulness of him, he reached out to grab the others servo, causing Jazz to meet his optics, "I appreciate the thought, but this seems pretty important. And not just to your friend, but to you too." Prowl squeezed his servo with his own and smiled, "We can arrange another time to meet anyway."

Prowl watched Jazz take in his words before smiling and giving his servo a squeeze of his own, "Ah'll make it up ta ya."

Jazz rose from their table nodding to Prowl and taking his leave.

Prowl watched the other exit and barely looked the other way before he felt soft lips touch his cheek in a chaste kiss. Prowl turned to see Jazz waving his goodbyes with a beaming smile on his face.

* * *

"Well did he say why he wasn't going to be here?"

"I believe he said he had a rehearsal."

Chromia let out a sigh and smiled, "Who knew it would be so depressing without him there."

Elita smiled at her friend, mentally agreeing.

Both continued their leave of the studio in silence, when Elita suddenly perked up.

Chromia noticing her sudden change spoke up, curiously looking at her, "What's wrong?"

"Prowl," Elita stated without elaborating.

"…Prowl? What about him, did he do something?" tensing, suddenly worrying the reason for Jazz's absence was Prowl's fault.

Elita shook her helm, "No, I mean Prowl!" as she pointed to the mech further down the street, walking side by side with Ironhide.

Chromia fallowed the direction she was pointing, "You think he knows?"

"I'm positive, Jazz had told me that he had a date with Prowl, which should have been the orbital cycle before now." Elita smirked at Chromia, receiving one in return.

Both made their ways toward the two Enforcers, who had their backs to them and seemed to be talking every so often. Around three arms lengths away, Prowl's wings suddenly twitched before he stopped to turn around.

Ironhide noticing his stop also turned around to see his bondmate and Elita One.

Both femmes smiled at the two causing an odd tension in the air with how both of their gazes shifted to Prowl.

Before either mech could react or say anything, Chromia and Elita had quickly swarmed Prowl, one on either side.

"Sorry Hide, but we need to speak to Prowl…alone," Chromia spoke before either mech could speak.

Ironhide was left watching as both femmes dragged a confused Prowl away.

Elita led them all to the same café that Prowl had just brought Jazz to, though she didn't know that. Quickly finding an in-the-corner booth, they both pushed Prowl into one side, Chromia fallowing on his side with Elita across from them.

"Okay Prowl, what did you do to Jazz?" Chromia all but demanded, glaring at him while Elita looked a bit surprised.

"I doubt he did anything," Elita directed to Chromia, "We just want to know where he is and if you knew?" she asked Prowl with a desperate smile.

Prowl paused to stare at the two, "you two are some of his students then?" Elita smiled nodding in confirmation.

Prowl relaxed a bit in the booth and sighed, "He's helping a friend with a show, but he should be back once it's over. Nothings happened to him, I can assure you."

Prowl watched as both femme's tension seemed to visibly bleed out from their frames.

Elita look back up at Prowl with a real smile, "Thank you Prowl, and don't worry, I'll be sure to get all the details from your date last orbital cycle," was added with a triumphant smirk.

Prowl's doorwings fluttered in memory of the small kiss, when a figure at the entrance of the café caught his attention.

Elita and Chromia noticed Prowl's lack of attention and turned to see a waving mech heading towards them.

"Do you know him Prowl?" Chromia asked, not recognizing the mech as ever being around Prowl before.

Prowl was silently contemplating the other mechs presence before he responded to Chromia's question with a name, "Dasher."

Both femmes looked at Prowl, still in confusion before looking back at the mech that was about at their table.

The mech stopped at the table, looking a little embarrassed before speaking to Prowl with an unfamiliar accent, "Ah, sorry about last time, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything, honestly I didn't know Jazz had a mate, well he says otherwise, but your response just proves that you two are," Dasher stopped briefly before rubbing the back of his helm, " I'm sure that display must have looked odd to you, don't worry I'm not trying to steal him from you."

Prowl, Elit, and Chromia all stared at the mech, mouths slightly agape. Prowl's optics were brighter than normal, and it looked like he was trying to find the appropriate response to the mech.

Elita and Chromia came over their shock and suddenly cracked into laughter, making Dasher look at the two odd.

"Was it something I said?" Dasher looked from both femmes to Prowl who seemed to be snapped out of his own shock by the other two's laughter.

Prowl rubbed his nasal ridge, his optics half shuttered, "Yes," here Prowl looked up at the mech, "We're not mates."

Dasher looked shocked, "Seriously?! But you two look great together!"

Elita and Chromia just getting over their laughing fit quickly burst back into laughter at how serious the mech was.

"You now…Prowl…he's…got a point," Chromia attempted to speak through her laughter.

Prowl ignored her, doorwings fluttering before stilling, "Did you just come here to apologize then?" was the clipped and to the point question, he didn't think he could take being around these three much longer.

Dasher paused, thinking as if he'd forgotten something before quickly pulling what looked like mini datapads, out of his subspace, "Here, these are tickets to the show." He smiled handing Prowl one and Elita and Chromia two each, "I was informed you two have mates, so they can come to."

Prowl stared at the ticket before looking up at Dasher, "Are these from you?"

Both femmes turned to look up at Dasher as well, waiting for his response.

"Uh, yeah, Jazz doesn't know, but I think it would be a good surprise if you showed up," Dasher replied with a warm smile, "I have to go now, rehearsal doesn't end till the show starts."

All three watched the mech exit. Elita looked over to Prowl, who was looking down at the ticket again, "Don't you want to know what your future mate used to do?"

**Dasher has a foreign accent, it's just not written that way, so just use your imagination and give him whatever accent you want!**

**Also, I think there's going to be either one or two more chapters left depending…might just be one long one, if I make it any longer it'll never get done.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a bit, I've been busy, and it was hell to come up with how to write the performance. And I also just decided I wasn't hearing back from my friend to read over it, so hopefully it's not bad…**

**I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, especially since I didn't think it'd get that much attention, you guys brighten my day ^^**

**So I also made a youtube playlist of songs that popped up on my Pandora station while writing the performance, so here's the link if you want to listen to something while reading: watch?v=POrR4o-Gbmw&list=PL2YJYpDJR9d4qdKUaB2ukkbXqiEnEfYTV&index=1**

**I do not own anything but the concept**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

If he was honest with himself, he had been curious about Jazz's work as a performer ever since he had mentioned it in their first conversation. And that's how he found himself; along with Elita and Chromia, each with their respective mates, in front of the stadium that the show would be taking place in.

They all moved forward to the door where they would be directed up or down for their seating when Dasher showed up to quickly direct them to their seats himself. Their seating was far enough that they didn't have trouble seeing the stage, but close enough that they didn't have to squint to see the performers either.

Before anyone could utter a thank you he was already gone, leaving them to sit and wait as the seats began to fill.

The show was called Starfall but Prowl had not heard much about such performances so he had no idea what to expect, though it seemed quite popular among all age groups and frametypes.

Prowl glanced over to the stage when the lights began to dim, all of the seats were full and everyone quieted down as one, as atmospheric lights lit small portion center stage.

No one was there yet music began to play in an odd mix that Prowl had never heard before. A shadow shown over the light space causing everyone to look up, as more lights from above lit more spaces, revealing performers above doing aerial tricks with Spanish webs around a section of aerial silk that stayed in a bunch in the center. A highly decorated femme walked out on stage and began to croon a light melody, followed by other decorated mechs and femmes walking around the stage with purpose, some sitting on the edge of the stage beckoning to the audience.

The drapery in the center suddenly dropped down, revealing a mech gliding down in it. Touching down, the mech grabbed the drapery before spinning around to the music in a slow yet fast pace as the aerial performers came down on their Spanish webs and slowly circled him.

One mech, picking him up from behind by the waist to spin around with him before being placed back down as he reached back for the now departing silk.

The mechs arm fell softly in what appeared to be sadness before being consoled by the surrounding femmes before they to departed back up on their ropes leaving him alone with the singer now at the edge of the illuminated space he found himself.

He carefully made an approach to the femme singer, who changed to be singing to him, luring him over. The two moved to the music together as other femmes and mechs sung over her together.

They show was telling a story Prowl noted, yet he could not place what it was about just yet, other then the mech falling from the sky.

The singer seemed to be directing his attention around which brought ones attention to the highly decorated stage that was covered up with the dark lighting.

The lights lit up as many big, and some small, mechs entered the stage, causing the mech that fell from the sky to flee, jumping off the stage to hide in front of it, out of view of the newcomers.

The mechs that had entered the stage then began to set up and begin a banquine act, contorting, balancing and many times throwing one another to another group ready for them, all staying in sync with each other.

Their act winded down as most mad their way jumping and flipping back to back stage, while the fallen mech peered over the stage before re-entering it, catching the optic of one of the banquine performers.

Both seemed to keep a distance between them as they examined the other, the banquine performer reaching out to grab the other, only for him to twirl away and around his form.

The banquine performer looked startled before slowly as if making peace with the other re-approached, slowly holding out his servo for the other to take. The fallen mech hesitantly took his servo, then being pulled close before being lifted much like the smaller banquine performers.

Another decorated mech or femme would enter stage to stand, twirl, or move precariously at the sides of the stage.

The banquine performer balanced the fallen mech by their side before throwing them up to catch their servos to continue balancing them.

The music shifted as the side performers danced around the stage, the banquine performer placing the other down as both backed up to watch the goings on, when a floor panel opened up and a mech jumped out to grab the fallen mech and pull them back down into the hole with them.

The floor panel reclosed leaving the banquine performer to scramble around until the other performers herded him towards the back of the stage.

A mech and femme entered from the two opposing sides of the stage, meeting in the middle, before they slowly came together, one lifting the other and balancing them on their frame, first while holding servos and then releasing them. Their moves were slow and calculated, both taking turns to balance the other, the act came to an end as they both came to s top standing nomal next to each other before turning to the side, directing everyone's attention to the fallen mech that had been standing near the edge of the stage undetected.

One offered an arm to him, making him come forward but stopped as the lights went out, making it almost impossible to see the stage performers.

The lights relit to a very dim blueish setting revealing a femme on a raised platform in center stage. She smiled as she began bending backwards in half, her legs coming over her head as she balanced herself on her arms.

The fallen mech sat down near the raised platform to watch.

The contortion act was intriguing and amazing to some, yet painful to watch for many, as she sat her aft over her helm. Midway through, four more contortionists entered to do a group performance, two balanced on one with two contorted below as support for the bottom performer.

The performance winded down as the banquine performer from earlier reappeared, moving to the fallen mechs side when the lights went out again but this time a black light shown, illuminating everything and everyone in a blueish glow. Markings on the fallen mech were suddenly brought out by the light, glowing neon blues and purples swirled and spiraled along his frame.

The banquine mech could be seen examining the markings as suddenly more of the same glowing marks could be seen in three different locations in the space above them, each circled by giant glowing rings.

The banquine performer and fallen mech both looked up to watch, the banquine performer sitting down next to the other as the aerial hoop performers descended.

Their full performance was done in black light, with the specially painted patterning on them telling the audience what was what. They were a dazzle of color and light as they flipped, twirled, spun and sometimes just hung onto their hoops.

Their performance came to a close as two of the three ascended back up with the other drifting down to beckon for the fallen mech to go up with them. The fallen mech approached but stopped to look back at the banquine performer who had become so fascinated with him.

The lights illuminated blue down onto the stage like moonlight; though cybertron did not have a moon of it's own, the troupe had travelled far enough to adopt many things from other planets.

The banquine performer stepped toward the fallen mech. The fallen mech pointing to above them, indicating that he must go back.

The banquine mech stepped closer to kiss the fallen mech before letting him go. The other hesitating before turning towards the hoop performer as an aerial silk fell down to the stage.

The fallen mech stepped toward the silk, grazing it lightly before grabbing a hold of one end before using it to let him suspend and spin around it. Coming to a stop he took a hold of both ends before beginning to pull himself up, wrapping the silk around a pede high up before pushing himself higher and repeating the process till he was fairly high.

Untangling his pede from the silk, he hung their before lifting his lower half over his upper to wrap a leg around the silk to knot it around the ankle joint before contorting his leg to be parallel with his chest. He continued to contort and twist in the silk, at times falling only to be caught by the silk.

He sat hung there with the silk wrapped around a leg when the last hoop performer came up alongside him. He untangled himself gracefully before joining the hoop performer in her hoop, both having a small acrobatic act of them sharing the hoop before the lights went out.

The music changed to a more upbeat note when the lights illuminated fully, the performers coming out to bow before going back to then have each group of performers come out to bow for their individual acts.

The stadium was loud from the applause and cheers, the band being the last to come out and bow.

Prowl and the others waited around as the crowds cleared out, they were just outside of the stadium talking about the show when the fallen mech performer approached them.

That's when Prowl all but stumbled back, the performer smiling at him with one servo on a hip. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized Jazz, though now that he thought about it, he had stopped looking when the show started. Prowl argued with himself that it was because the other was barely wearing any armor and that his armor; though little, hid much, such as the joints of his legs which he did admit to himself were quite intriguing if not different.

"So ya like the show?" Jazz asked, truly curious of Prowl's response.

Prowl brought himself from his musings to look at Jazz, he was beautifully painted up in golds, bronzes, and coppers with highlights of orange here and there; but what drew Prowl's attention was the paint on his face that seemed to bring out his white optics along with the copper dust on his lips, which then caused Prowl to remember the final moments before the last act. Suddenly realizing that he was jealous of the other mech, Prowl's wings shot up before he could stop them. He had to shake himself out of his thought pattern so to not keep Jazz waiting for his answer.

"It was nothing I was expecting but better than," giving him an honest smile, he truly did enjoy the show and the different performances, but he was still having trouble with the meaning behind it.

Jazz seemed to glow from his response and gave him a beaming smile, that made Prowl forget his jealousy of the other mech for kissing Jazz.

* * *

They had parted ways from the others after the show, Prowl with a happy Jazz, that was now, all but welded to his left arm.

Prowl could only laugh at what he assumed was probably one of the oddest sites, with a half-armored, painted up mech hanging onto his arm, seemingly trying to pull him down to the ground.

As was their tradition now, Prowl was faithfully walking Jazz back to his apartment complex at the edge of the city; and considering the stadium was deeper in the city then Jazz's studio, it was a fairly tiring walk.

Prowl glanced down to the now calm but happy Jazz, "What was the meaning behind it?"

"Hmm?" Jazz hummed, looking up to him.

"The show, there was a meaning wasn't there? Or a story?" he was no longer sure if it there was a meaning or if it was just for entertainment.

Jazz looked back forward humming, "There's a story, it's just not easy ta see when watchn', no one thinks about it."

Both were silent as they continued walking.

"So what is it?"

"Hmm?"

Prowl looked back down to Jazz, "The story."

Jazz just stared at Prowl before lightly smiling and looking back to in front of him, "There was once a star tha fell from the sky, at first it was scared but then became intrigued by the mechs and femmes tha inhabited the world. One day it caught a mechs optic. The mech pursued the star and showed it everything he could about his world. Slowly the two fell in love but it was not ta be as another star was sent ta retrieve the fallen one. If the star did not return before the next full moon, the stars light would fade and in turn parish. The mech urged the star ta return ta it's home, for he did not want ta see it die; so the star promised the mech that he would dance for him in the sky. So when ya see stars flicker, tha's supposed ta be the star dancing for his love."

Prowl had listened, he felt sympathy for the star, yet he understood the mech wanting his love to live, a bittersweet end.

"Your troupe uses reference from other worlds?"

Jazz looked back up at Prowl, "Ya could place the references?"

Prowl shook his helm, "Not all, but the moon and stars are widespread around organic planets, though I have never seen them."

Jazz nodded his understanding.

"You're not from here, are you?" Prowl gave Jazz an appraising look.

Jazz smirked, "Nope."

"May I ask where?"

Jazz just laughed, "one of the sista planets of Cybertron, Musetron. What made you think I wasn't from here?"

"Most Cybertronians tend to stay to Transformer planets, and your frametype is not familiar here; though that is not a bad thing," Prowl answered, giving Jazz a soft smile.

* * *

By the time they got to Jazz's apartment it was pretty late and both were worn out from the walk, Jazz's jumping around didn't help matters.

Jazz headed towards the complex, when he turned around to see Prowl watching as he always did to make sure he got inside safe and sound.

Jazz half turned, looking over his shoulder, "Ya can come in if ya want."

Prowl didn't respond except to turn the other way to helm to his own place.

Prowl felt a servo grab his arm, making him stop and then turn to face the other.

Jazz gave him a wane smile before continuing, "We don't have ta do anythin', it's just ya live at the other end of town, an it's late…"

Prowl felt Jazz's servo tighten and then loosen before it fell away entirely. Looking at the others hopeful expression, he gave in quick enough, when he found himself being dragged along again by a happy Jazz to his apartment number.

Jazz quickly dropped Prowl's arm to flutter around his apartment before heading to the kitchenette to get them some energon.

Prowl took the time to look around the quaint apartment, he noticed a good portion of equipment seen during the show, some of it downsized for the apartment, such as the aerial silks. There was a pole not far from it that actually gave him pause before moving on.

Pictures projected onto one entire wall, that looked to be not unlike a supersized datapad. Most of the pictures appeared to be from past touring's from all around, some he couldn't even place on Cybertron, but many were with other troupe members, while others were with civilians. One which caught his optic was Jazz with some civilian younglings gathered around, as he did small tricks on the side for them. There were so many images that the ones one top were overlapping several layers of others underneath.

Moving on from the pictures, because he knew he'd be there all day if he tried to see them all, he walked by what looked like a hallow split sphere suspended from the ceiling. He stood there for a while trying to comprehend it when Jazz walked over and sat into the partner of the sphere he was looking at.

Both made optic contact, and there was a moment of silence before Jazz cracked a grin and went to pass Prowl his energon, "it's a chair."

Prowl shuttered his optics before looking back to the 'chair.' He took the offered cube and trying to not think about it, sat down.

Both sat in silence as they finished their late dinner before Jazz got back up to bring both now empty cubes to the kitchenette before returning to lead Prowl to the berthroom, "berth's this way."

Prowl was actually surprised that Jazz's berth was big enough to fit two, even when he laid back, his wings had plenty of room.

He watched as Jazz unceremoniously fell onto the berth face down, then wiggling a little to find a good position before getting ready to power down.

Prowl raised an optic ridge at his still form, noting the stage makeup still covering his frame, "shouldn't you clean that off first?"

Jazz raised his helm to look at Prowl before looking at his painted up arm before examining the rest, "Nah, Ah think Ah'm good," he smiled at Prowl before curling into a ball to try and power down again.

Figuring the makeup would be harder to get off the next morning; and that he really didn't want it to rub off on him in case Jazz moved a lot in his recharge, he got up to find the washracks to hopefully find some clothes to help clean it off.

Thankfully everything was surprisingly organized, so it didn't take long for Prowl to return to the berth room with damp clothes in hand.

Sitting back down, Prowl pulled the balled up performer to him so he could start on cleaning off the makeup. Wiping down his arms and clawed servos were simple enough but when he tried to work on his side that was exposed to him, he would just curl up even more, making it impossible to get to it when his arms and legs came up to cover it.

Sighing aloud, he moved to pick him up so that Jazz's back was now laying against his front, making it a lot easier for him to maneuver the other.

Both arms cleaned along with the chest and Prowl was once again back to the sides and stomach region, but as he rubbed the paint from his side, Jazz suddenly snapped awake.

Jazz, partially still asleep but slowly coming back online to a ticklish feeling sprung up as his side was rubbed by a wet cloth, "Wah?!"

Prowl tried to calm him as he began to wiggle around, pushing back into Prowl himself, trying to get away from the cloth.

Grabbing onto Jazz's waist to hold him still, he did not expect Jazz to jerk and curl into himself while shaking slightly. Prowl unconsciously relaxed his hold, causing the shaking to cease, "Are you all right?"

Jazz calmed and looked back and up at Prowl with a faint smile before nodding and taking one of the clothes that was next to Prowl to start wiping the paint from his sides.

Prowl watched for a bit before reaching over him to work on his legs.

As Prowl moved farther down the thigh, Jazz brought his legs up to his chest for easier access, but froze when he got to the third joint of the limb.

Prowl stopped when Jazz froze up again. Leaning over his shoulder this time to watch his face, he started up again to see Jazz clamp his mouth shut with a partial smile and had his optics shuttered.

Thinking more on the expression reaction, Prowl suddenly had a thought creep up on him, "Jazz…"

Jazz un-stilled to look up at Prowl.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked with a smirk.

All was still for all but a few kliks before Jazz suddenly tried to bolt, only for Prowl to grab onto him by the sides, causing Jazz to burst out laughing.

Prowl laughed along with him, as he wrestled Jazz back to the berth, pinning him there as Jazz kicked out, still trying to get away.

Prowl rested his full weight onto Jazz's back to get him to stop struggling, still laughing at his attempts, though Prowl did have to look out for helm fins stabbing him in the throat.

Jazz went limp as he tried to catch his vents, "Ok…Ah give."

Prowl chuckled at the now worn out Jazz before pulling him back to their previous position on the berth.

Jazz was nonresistant as Prowl went back to cleaning the paint off the lowest portion of his legs, giving an involuntary jerk back every now and then.

Prowl placed Jazz's pede back down onto the berth before letting him lay back the rest of the way, and grabbed one of the softer clothes he had brought to work on the makeup on Jazz's faceplates.

Holding his face very carefully, Prowl gently rubbed at the makeup around his optics, moving down to where it faded into his cheek arches, before finally wiping the fine layer of copper dust off of his lips. Glancing upward slightly, Prowl caught Jazz's optics half shuttered watching him. Looking back down to what he was doing, he wiped the last bit of dust before giving the other a chaste kiss on the lips.

Moving the clothes to the side of the berth to remove the next morning, Prowl rolled over onto his side facing Jazz.

Jazz watched him before shimmying over to be up against Prowl before powering down again.

Prowl watched for a few moments before following suit.

**There is one maybe two more chapters depending on you guys. The next chapter can be read as the last, but I have another chapter which is where the M rating comes from, but I'm not sure if I should post it here, so I was hoping you guys would let me know what you think about me posting it here. **

**If I don't post it here, I'll try to find somewhere else to post it and leave a link in my Profile.**

**Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just gonna get this posted since I've had this written for the past few week(s). I put the link at the bottom for the last bit.**

**and thanks all for the reviews!**

**I do not own anything but the concept**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

Jazz found himself warm and cozy the next morning, he lamented that he had to get up to open the studio for the day to teach, when all he really wanted to do was sleep in.

Unshuttering his optics, he was surprised to find that Prowl was still there, considering his shifts; he was told, started joors before he himself had to get up.

Jazz lay there casually watching before poking the other softly in the chest. He waited to see if he would rouse and when he didn't he just continued to poke him.

Prowl shifted a bit to catch Jazz's servo and lower it back down to the berth before continuing his sleep.

Jazz pouted at this, but soon got over it to try again.

Resuming his poking this time resulted in Prowl rolling over him, partially pinning his arms between them both.

Wiggling a bit to get his arms free, Jazz reached out again but this time stroked the others cheek with the back of his clawed servo.

Prowl cracked an optic to look at him before unshuttering both and stretched out, still keeping Jazz pinned beneath him before relaxing again to stare down at the stuck mech.

Jazz smiled and leant his helm upward to breach the two inches of space between their lips before pulling back, "thought ya had work?"

"Not today," Prowl pecked him in rreturn on the lips before getting off the berth to stretch out his frame some more.

Jazz watched as he also began to get off the berth, "Oh?"

Prowl glanced his way before shrugging, "I took off for the next few days, nothing special."

"So what are ya goin' ta do now with all tha freetime?" Jazz asked as he headed for the kitchenette, the smile could be heard in his question.

"That's still up for debate, unless you have something in mind," Prowl followed him till he got the wall full of images again, where he stopped to look some more.

"Well, ya not doin anythn' anyway, so why dontcha come to work with meh?" Jazz walked over with a grin on his face, handing Prowl a cube of energon.

Prowl tilted his head to the side, as if thinking over the idea, "I believe that is doable, I have yet to actually stand in your studio afterall."

"Great!" Jazz quickly finished his energon before moving around the apartment to finish up anything he needed to before they left.

* * *

Prowl wasn't sure what to expect when walking into Jazz's studio; he had a hunch, even though Jazz had never actually told him what he taught.

It actually appeared bigger on the inside compared to its outer exterior. There were two levels of ground, one which was a clear space while the other had eight poles jutting from the floor through the ceiling, all spread out evenly. Mirrors lined one wall in front of the clear space and one at the opposite end with the poles. The room was dimly lit with atmospheric lighting around each pole until Jazz flipped a switch and all the lights came on fully, illuminating the entire place.

Jazz walked over to a desk that was positioned in a corner near a door, which Prowl could only assume was a storage closet.

Prowl followed him over when Jazz looked up from what he was doing to give him a light smile, "Ya can sit there," he directed to the, once again, suspended chair, "unless ya plan on participatn'?"

Prowl looked back around before redirecting his gaze back to Jazz, "I think I'll just watch."

Jazz grinned at him, "Ya can particapate in the stretches, then help me with spottn'. Sound good ta ya?"

Prowl nodded once after thinking it over when the door opened. Turning to the entrance he was greeted by a femme and mech entering, Jazz called out a greeting to the two and introduced them to Prowl.

Not long after Elita and Chromia also entered the studio, both spotting Prowl instantly.

"So what brings you here Prowl, try your servo at some exotic dance?" Chromia laughed.

"Actually, Jazz asked me to come."

"He's gonna help meh with stretches and spottn'," Jazz piped in.

"Oh? Well we'll be watching to make sure he doesn't try anything while he's 'helping' you stretch," replied Elita, covering up her laughter with one of her servos.

Prowl flushed at that, his doorwings flaring out and up when Jazz suddenly cut in before he could respond.

"Ok everyone's here, so everyone get ta a mat ta get ready for stretches."

All moved to be facing a pole each, with a mat set out behind it when music started to play. Jazz walked to the front motioning for Prowl to stand by him at a second mat he had placed by, "Ok, this here is Prowl, and he's gonna be helpn' meh today with workout," he looked to all to make sure none had any complaints, "then let's start."

Stretches commenced normally enough, starting with warming up the joints, servo stretches to floor stretches until Jazz mentioned something about ab workout and positioned himself so that he was laying on his back with the pole up against one shoulder, and grabbed the pole, before he began lifting his lower half and curling it towards the pole before open v'ing around it and then back down.

"Ok, thirty of those," Jazz did a few to direct his two newest students before stopping and watching the rest of the class, "when ya come down don't let ya pedes touch the ground."

Prowl sat and watched with Jazz, since his doorwings would more than likely protest his full weight on them and he really couldn't see himself pulling a move like that, "This is a pretty rigorous workout you have."

Jazz grinned, "I don't know whatcha talkn' bout, this is only the first set."

Once 3 sets of ab workout was finished, Jazz walked by each student, having them remind him what they were last working on before telling each what they should be working on and turning to the newest pair, "Show meh what ah taught ya last class, then ah'll teach ya some new things."

Prowl was standing near Chromia, silently watching what everyone was doing.

"He'll probably need your help in a little bit," Chromia remarked while watching Elita climb up upside down.

Prowl turned to her before looking back in Jazz's direction, "He said I would help spot."

"Yeah, but if you watch while Jazz teaches, you can probably help direct while you spot," Elita spoke up after dismounting.

When Prowl looked back to Jazz, the other had just turned towards him to wave him over.

Prowl walked over as Jazz began to demonstrate the move, taking note of hand placements and such.

Getting down, Jazz directed for them to give it a shot while stepping back far enough that he'd still be able to catch one if they fell.

Jazz helped one through the move, with his attention distracted from the other and not catching when he lost balance.

Prowl was close and quick enough to catch him before he fell, settling his balance back, "You need to move your right servo up a little."

The mech followed his instructions to retry, and seemed to have no trouble at all with the small adjustment, "thank you."

Jazz smiled as he watched Prowl help the other, tweeking certain parts so the other would be in the right position. The rest of the class went like that till Jazz announced that everyone did well and that he'd see some of them the orbital cycle after the next.

Prowl watched the others leave at their own pace before looking at Jazz, "that's it?"

Jazz just laughed, "Nah, still got five more classes, betta get comfortable."

* * *

Jazz quickly finished turning off the lights and locking up before turning to Prowl.

Prowl had a small smile on his face with his servo held out for Jazz to take, which Jazz accepted without a second thought.

"So?" Jazz asked with a smile on his face as he leant close into Prowl's side.

"So?" Prowl returned, waiting for the question.

"So wha did ya think?" Jazz continued, standing more upright.

There was a length of silence as Prowl reviewed the orbital cycles work, "It seems tiring for just one bot to handle."

Jazz laughed lightly, "Ah'm actually train'n up Elita and Chromia ta help out through the days so ah'm not always workn'."

Nodding his helm, "Logical, I did not know what to expect about your work, it's not a simple as other make it out to be and there is an art to it…" Prowl trailed off at the small smile Jazz was giving him, "…was it something I said?"

Shaking his helm in the negative, Jazz looked back ahead of them, "Not many mechs would say it's an art."

"Seeing your work was quite enlightening," nodding his helm and giving Jazz a light smile in return, continuing their walk in silence.

A little ways into the walk Jazz had realized that they weren't heading in the direction of his place and looked up to Prowl questioningly.

Prowl just squeezed his servo and smiled some more, "It's a surprise."

Jazz perked up at this, beamed at Prowl and snuggled close before moving back so they could walk properly.

The walk continued in a comfortable silence until Prowl came to a stop and looked down at Jazz, "Could you shutter your optics?"

Jazz looked at him curiously before doing as asked, reaching out once he could no longer see. Prowl smiled and grabbed his reaching servo so that he could lead him the rest of the way.

Prowl could see Jazz's audios twitching, picking up the change in sound of their surroundings. He continued to lead him farther in, coming close to the center before releasing Jazz's servo to step behind him and rest his own servos on his shoulders.

"You can unshutter them now."

Prowl watched as Jazz paused before slowly unshuttering them and then stilling, only for him to reshutter his optics several times before keeping them open.

Prowl smiled at the look of amazement on Jazz's face.

Jazz slowly stepped away but not out of Prowl's reach, looking around at his surroundings. The Helix Gardens were more magnificent than he'd heard, he felt that there was no way for him to really explain just how beautiful and amazing they were.

They were stood next to a giant white opaque crystal that was surrounded by smaller black crystals that seemed to fade into white at their tips. The path they stood was not metal but some form of stone that had blue light streams going though it, mapping out the path so that it would be impossible to get lost.

Surrounding them, that lined the paths were an assortment of blue crystals with some white and black ones sprouting here and there, most having a type of fade so they didn't seem to clash.

In the air around them he could see even smaller crystals floating and shining like mini stars, with technoflies buzzing around them with their own glowing bodies. Bigger crystals were also floating around in what looked like some form of liquid gas.

All in all the experience was like being in another world, and Jazz loved it.

Jazz smiled serenely, stepped back and leaned into Prowl's arms, "thank you."

He could feel Prowl shift behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. Jazz could feel the warmth radiating from Prowl, and felt truly content where he was.

Prowl pressed his lips against the side of Jazz's neck before looking up and reaching out to one of the crystals floating be, letting it drift in front of Jazz.

At the brilliant smile Jazz had on, Prowl could feel his spark jump.

With a light touch Jazz sent the crystal up above them before carefully turning around to face Prowl. Prowl watched the crystal before looking back down at Jazz.

He was always smiling, and Prowl just loved his smiles. Reaching out a servo to cup Jazz's cheek, Prowl watched as Jazz's servo came over his own and nuzzled into his palm, optics shuttered. Prowl rubbed his cheek arch with his thumb before lifting his other servo to not quite touch the other side of his face and leaned closer till he touched Jazz's lips with his own. Jazz paused briefly, half unshuttering his optics and lifting his own other servo to hold onto Prowl's face, before returning the kiss. Prowl finally cupped the other side of his face as their lips massaged each others in a languid kiss under the crystal lights.

**Ok the M rated part is here: **** noirsan dot livejournal dot com /1085. html **

**Sorry if it seemed short; pretty sure my pacing's not the best, either way I hope you all liked it.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
